Ocean Waters of Music
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi got married and had a girl. She would be like her mother and fight with Ayeka's girl. Well this is a Zelda Crossover with Tenchi Muyo where Tenchi's daughter has the powers over waters by the way of a fairy and Link and Zelda are kidnappe
1. Default Chapter Title

Black Magic and 

Sailor Celestial

Present . . .

A Tenchi Muyo!/Zelda Crossover

Ocean Waters of Music

Chapter 1

"Oceania! Where are you, you nasty woman!" came the shout from the purple haired Ayka, child of Ayeka and some other Jurian. She was wearing a purple kimono type dress and was running to find the cunning and quite daughter of Ryoko and Tenchi.

She came up to the Masaki household where Ryoko was lounging inside with her daughter, watching a soap opera. Tenchi was out in the fields working and Ryoko finished cleaning, amazingly. Jinn-ohki and Ryo-ohki were perched on Oceania's head asleep. 

Then Ryoko heard this whine as her daughter ignored it. "I'll handle this, you just continue to watch this." Ryoko said with a grin as Oceania nodded and returned the smile. Answering the door before Ayka got there she looked at her. "What do you want? She's busy." Ryoko asked in a menacing voice as Ayka growled at her.

"I want to see Oceania, she did something to my garden." she stated crossing her arms as Ryoko raised a brow at this.

"Oh, I guess she flooded it?" the older woman asked as she nodded.

"I'll talk with her." Ryoko stated slamming the door, 

Oceania looked at her mother as she held a grim look. "Did you flood Ayeka's and Ayka's gardens?" she asked as Oceania smiled.

"Yes." her proud reply came as Ryoko plopped down by her and patted her on the back.

"Good work." she said as the girl smiled.

About two hours later they both were done watching the soaps and were relaxing on the coach. "I'm going to go down to the lake for awhile to do some flower picking for dad's birthday." Oceania said fluffing up her sapphire blue hair, it was in a style similar to Washu's.

"Okay, be back for dinner in about a hour." Ryoko stated as she watched her daughter disappear from sight. "I taught her well."

Down by the lake, Oceania was scooping some water up with her old wood buckets, for her blue rose garden in the middle of the lake. The blue roses grew under the water in a bubble of magic living off of the ground of the lake. 

She adjusted her short cut blue shirt and hip hugging gray pants with their black belt. Her dark blue hair blew lightly in the wind as she started to untie her black boots. Then footsteps over the rocky path in the woods could have been heard. "Oceania!" came Ayka's and Ayeka's high pitched voice as she kicked off her boots quickly and than ran at full speed on to the pier and grabbed the two wooden buckets hanging from one of the wooden polls. 

She then jumped in to the cool and sparkling sapphire water and then ducked under the water as Ayka and Ayeka were standing on to the pier yelling. "Get back here you monster!" Ayeka shouted as she smirked and continued her swim to her garden.

Awhile later she found the reflecting garden bubble and then broke the barrier and was soon standing on the lake floor dripping wet. Her roses were growing in the center of the half mile wide garden.

The direct middle was blue roses, then marble walkway around the roses, then green ones on the outside of the walkway with various other flower patches of all colors of the rainbow. She the hoisted the buckets and threw the water in to the irrigation cannel right by her feet.

After hearing a few scrapping noises from above her head she looked up to the top of the garden dome and seen a odd looking fairy, it was pure blue and looked unconscious. She floated in to the air and trusted her hand in to the water and fetched the fairy from the water and pulled her in to the garden dome. "Thanks miss." came the coughing reply as she raised her hand to her face and took a look at the blue aura of the fairy.

"Are you a real Fairy?" she whispered out loud, by accident as the thing sat in the palm of her hand.

Chapter 2

Alex, a sandy blonde haired Hyrulian who was dressed in a green tunic and pants along with brown boots, was running from a mob of girls. He then ducked in to the Hyrule Castle and started his recovery walk to the throne room, to see his parents, when his blonde haired sister, Zodiac, came running up by him, even in her maroon princess dress. "Mom and Dad called Alex, we have to get to the throne room now." she stated grabbing his hand and pulling him in a dead run towards the throne room.

King Link and Queen Zelda were tied back to back as Adhiem, a dark wizard the was tall dark and beautiful, smiled at them. They noticed that he had black eyes and hair and was pale. He wore a black armor and black cape.

The two children then stopped in the doorway upon seeing this mysterious figure. "So these are the Hyrule Brats that are to take over this Realm? No matter to you two. You won't be able to get Underwater without the Ocrinas or gear." he smiled as Link looked at his son and daughter, trying to say something.

"Who are you and what do you mean by that?" Zodiac asked taking a defensive stance as the wizard laughed again as he looked over the girl and then the boy, noticing his sword and shield also that he wasn't defensive as of the second.

"Adhiem, the dark wizard. Brother of Grandorf." he stated twirling a staff in his one right hand. "That is where I am taking your parents, I am taking them to the Underwater kingdom of Zorda. The only way to get to this place is to swim thousands of feet under the water." he stated as they gasped.

Link, still under a energy draining spell, then summoned up enough energy to talk. "Use the Ocrina of Time and go to a different time and find a water user. The Ocrina is hidden in my old home--" he was then cut off by a quick silencing spell from the mean dark wizard.

"If you want your parents back alive I will be in the Underwater Hyrule City of Oceanis (Ocean-es)." he stated pushing Link and Zelda in to a black portal, disappearing in the void. Taking another look at Zodiac he disappeared in to the same void with a lopsided smile.

"NO! MOM! DAD!" Zodiac shouted in tears before falling to her knees as her brother Alex tried to pond the riddle their father gave them. "Princess! Prince! What happened in here? We could hear screams from the court gardens." a guard yelled coming in late, his armor clanging as his small paton of soldiers followed only to be faced with a black star symbol that was a dark wizards call sign.

"A dark wizard calling himself Adhiem, brother of Grandorf, took away Mom and Dad." Zodiac said sobbing as Alex helped her up and then wrapped a arm around her shoulders, so she was then crying on his shoulder practically.

"Where did dad use to live?" he asked as the guard looked at him with a questioning look.

"Kokri Village, farthest house south." he replied confused as the teenage prince handed his crying sister to the guard and took off running. "Wait! Where are you going?!" the guard then shouted.

"Kokri Village!" he shouted in reply before he disappeared out the door.

About two hours later Alex made it to the village. He was tired but pressed on to the southern hut as all the inhabitants watched him in question of what was going on. He then jumped to the porch type thing, ignoring the rope ladder, and landed outside the hut's door without and problems. He then walked in and looked around.

In side he seen a table, bed, and a chest. Everything had a film of dust on it. He then walked over to the chest and opened it. Looking inside the chest and seen a package with a aged looking note on top. He took the package out and sat it on the ground. Picking up the note he started d to read it.

To whom ever be reading this letter;

If you are reading this then something must have happened to me or Zelda. This is the Ocrina of Time. It will take you anywhere as long as you play the listed notes. I wish you luck in your mission.

Link

Alex was almost in tears by the end of that. He then folded the note once and put it in his tunic he looked inside the chest and noticed various other tunics and gear, but nothing for water. He packed the stuff in to a near by pack and then put the package on top and went from the home back to his sister.


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Tenchi Muyo!/Zelda Crossover

Ocean Waters of Music- Chapters 3&4

Thanks to all that have reviewed. I hope you like this part also.

Chapter 3

The fairy looked at Oceania as she pruned the fascinating Blue Roses. "So where am I?" she asked as the girl looked at her.

"Under a lake in Japan." Oceania replied picking one of the roses and placing it in one of the wooden buckets with her various other flowers. "What's your name?"

"Navi, I am from the kingdom of Hyrule. I don't know how I got here though." she replied as Oceania smiled.

"My name is Oceania Masaki. I am the prankster of the woods." she stated standing up and placing the other wooden bucket on top of the flowers, careful not to crush them. "Well, I'm done here. Would you like to join me on my way to the surface?"

"Yes." Navi replied flying around her. Oceania then opened the buckets again. 

"In here, it will be safer." she stated as the fairy did so and she closed the buckets again.

After making it to the surface she had put the buckets on the pier and then hoisted herself up on to the edge. "Can I come out?" the fairy's muffled voice came as she smiled and took the second bucket off. Navi flew in to the air and then around her.

"I only got twenty minutes before Dad get's back from the fields." she shouted grabbing the flower filling bucket she then ran to ground, dirt ground. She put her boots on and then went off as Navi followed confused by her actions.

Ryoko watched as her daughter speed in to the room with the flowers arranged in a crystal vase as a glowing orb floated around her and then landed in her hair as Jinn-ohki slept peacefully on her shoulder.

*Don't know if it's possible but you people can right me later*

*Navi's Dream*

It was dark, almost like the Sun never existed. The fairy looked around before seeing the odd blue uniform of Water Crinas. "I thought they were a legend!" she shouted in to the shadows as a blue orb appeared above the stuff as it disappeared.

"It was until now. Only one will be able to touch this orb and access it's powers. You are to find that person." it was the Deku Tree, even if the tree might be dead.

"How?"

"The one with the abilities of the Water and the untamable Waters of Time." the tree said as the fairy nodded.

*End of Dream*

Navi awoke to see it was dark and she was by Oceania in a room that had no bed, she was sleeping on the ground to her amazement. She floated out of the room, feeling that something big was going to happen.

Chapter 4

Alex and Zodiac sat in the throne room conversing. "NO! We don't even know where we are going to!" Zodiac shouted throwing her hands up in defiance.

"We have no other choice! Anything for underwater travel has disappeared. We have to." he stated as she shout something back.

"What if they hate us? What if we encounter aliens?" she asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"We'll have to take that chance!" he shouted as she jumped. "We'll leave tomorrow to where ever this Ocrina takes us."

"Okay." Zodiac said sadly losing her argument.

The next day Oceania awoke to see her blue cabbit with a black dot in it's forehead (See a pattern with the blue?), Jinn-ohki, sleeping on her face. "Jinn! I thought you didn't like to sleep on my face?" she asked as the cabbit jumped from her face and by her head. It meowed as she got up.

In about ten minutes she showed up in the kitchen in her pajamas, which were jade green pants and button down top with long sleeves. Her blue hair was straight and wet, from dampening it earlier that morning.

Ryo-ohki sat on the counter asleep as she looked around. "Mom? Dad?" she asked before a figure appeared and her parents were bound. Ryoko broke free attacking.

"OCeania! Run." she shouted as the girl took off outside, grabbing the two half awake cabbits and darting towards her garden.

Alex and Zodiac were awake and in the throne room again, this time prepared for travel. Both were dressed in a tunic of green or red. Packs of food, water, and weapons in their packs as Alex held the OCrina of Time. "Ready?" he asked as his sister nodded.

Playing the OCrina they were then teleported to a vast meadow with a lake, a pier, and forest surrounding it. "I knew today when I woke up it would be a bad day." came a voice as a blue haired girl came running down from a dirt path.

"You can run but you can't escape." came the dark wizards voice as she stopped at the pier's beginning and faced the forest.

She powered up a bit as a black clinging body suit appeared, like her mother's battle one. The red flame on the right shoulder were blue as the blue jewels on her wrists could have been seen. "Can't exactly do anything in those things." she mumbled as they watched her, and two cat looking creatures, face the dark wizard.

"Can't run can you?" Adhiem said appearing before her as her parents were gone already.

"I can but I choose not to." she replied as her energy sword appeared in her hand.

"Brave one are you?" he hissed as she felt something odd over come her body, as if she was losing energy. "Not to cunning for my spells."

She fell to her knees as Jinn-ohki looked at her, concerned. "Jinn, if I get you in the air. Take me to outer space for a bit." she whispered picking up the blue cabbit and propelling her in to the air.

A meow echoed as the cabbit turned in to a blue crystal ship with a black center orb. Oceania disappeared as Adhiem hissed and watched the ship take off in to the distance. "I will find you."


End file.
